Santa's Disappearance
by deesse-dillusion
Summary: Santa has disappeared and one of his elves, Heero, goes looking for him. While searching, he meets Duo, a poor but energetic orphan, and together they go looking for Santa. Be warned that there will be YAOI( 1+2, 3+4)
1. Santa1

DISCLAIMER: Gundam wing is not mine. Please don't sue me, I'm just borrowing them for a while PAIRINGS: 1+2, 3+4 NOTES: I crave reviews so please send some! If you think I could improve this fic I would really appreciate getting constructive criticism too! I hope you like it.  
  
Santa's Disappearance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Heero ploughed through the crowd of people carrying Christmas presents in their arms. Many people stared at his ridiculous green outfit and hat. His annoying ugly shoes made jingly sounds every step he made and he was very tempted to just yank them off and throw them in the garbage. It really sucked to be an elf.  
  
He had been walking for some time, trying to clear his head when he suddenly felt a small hand lightly reach into his pocket. With lightning quick reflexes he grabbed the intruder's hand and dragged the boy from the crowd of people to question him. He was angry as it was and some kid dared to try to steal from him.  
  
"Hey! Slow down! Ouch! You have a really strong grip! Let go of me!" The boy complained loudly but everyone was too busy Christmas shopping and didn't pay any attention to them. The boy had incredible long brown hair tied up in a braid and looked to be around fifteen. He had big bright blue- violet eyes and was wearing an old priest outfit, probably stole it from a priest. Heero sneered at the boy, who would steal from a priest?  
  
"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Heero already knew that the thief would deny everything or try to escape but he was in a horrible mood and needed to yell at someone.  
  
"Duo Maxwell at your service and I was trying to steal your money" The boy said proudly causing Heero's blood to boil. Not only did the idiot try to steal his money but he was also smiling about it. Heero was just about to wipe that smirk off with his fist when he heard the boy's stomach growl. He glared but tossed the wallet to the longhaired boy and left.  
  
He was surprised when a few minutes later someone grabbed his arm. Turning around, he saw that it was the thief from before.  
  
"So, Mr. generous, what are you supposed to be in that ridiculous outfit?" Heero shook him off and continued walking but the boy followed no matter what he did.  
  
"I'm one of Santa's elves" he finally said just so the boy could leave him alone but it seemed to have the opposite effect. He seemed to think that it was some sort of invitation to talk as much as he could.  
  
"Santa's elf?" Duo's laugh was slightly bitter, "First of all, those spandex pants, though they really show off your gorgeous legs, they're probably really cold to wear in the winter. And second of all, aren't you too old to believe in Santa? I'm sorry to break it to you but Santa's dead. Actually, I don't think it's possible to die if you never existed in the first place!"  
  
Heero frowned at this. This kid really was stupid, not believing in something that really existed. "Santa may be annoying, have a horrible sense of humour but he sure as hell isn't dead. And he exists," Heero glared at the boy as if challenging Duo to contradict him. Duo put his hands up in a mock surrender.  
  
"Hey, no need to get upset. Okay, Santa exists if you say so. But whether he exists or not is not the point. The point is that he's too busy with the rich kids to have time to give anything to us street trash. I guess he thinks we're not good enough to get presents or something." Duo was pensive for a while before he erased the look with a bright smile, "So pointy ears, you got a name or would you just prefer to be called pointy ears?"  
  
"Heero" the elf was feeling strange. Some part of him was tempted to beat the kid black and blue for thinking Santa was dead. and some other part was curious as to why the Santa didn't help these kids.  
  
"Ok Heero. How about if I give you a chance to prove you're one of Santa's elves? I mean, those ears are pretty funky but for all I know it could be some sort of birth defect or something. With all the pollution in the world and toxic gases people are breathing everyday, I wouldn't be surprised to see a guy with two heads walking by. There was this one time, I was walking and some guy was begging for money so I gave the little I had and when he said thank you and goodbye I noticed he had seven fingers on one hand. I didn't ask him about it because we all know how rude it is to ask some stranger something that personal but it was a little scary if you know what I mean. And this other time, I saw and old lady walking by and do you know what colour her face was? It wasn't any colour I've ever seen! Well it was blue! Can you imagine that? Heero. Heero? Heero? Are you even listening to me? Heero?"  
  
Heero was mesmerized by the boy in front of him. God, did he ever talk a lot! But the way he would move his hands around him crazily, gesturing animatedly about something or other made Heero unable to tear his eyes off of him. And the way his eyes would sparkle.And the way his lips moved . this boy was so different then anyone else he'd ever met. He was so alive! Suddenly, his mental musing was cut short when he felt water being dumped on his head. He sputtered angrily and saw Duo quickly hiding a dirty, broken cup behind his back. Next to Duo's feet was a little muddy germ infested puddle. Heero glared and Duo gave him his most angelic smiles.  
  
end of part 1 


	2. Santa2

Santa's Disappearance 2/? Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine so please don't sue Pairings:1+2, 3+4 Notes: I really want to thank Granate for beta-reading this for me! She's so great! Anyways, I have so much to do for Christmas and so many people coming over. Argh! I really want to finish this before Christmas. sigh. C & C is craved!!!  
  
Santa's Disappearance 2/?  
  
Heero walked towards a crowded mall, his eyes darting from side to side in hopes of Spotting Santa.  
  
"So Heero, what is one of Santa's elves doing here?" Duo asked  
  
Heero could tell that Duo was just humouring him because of the tiny smirk Duo had on his face whenever he called him one of Santa's elves. Heero swore to himself that once he found that stupid Santa Claus who was causing him so much trouble, he would shove the guy in Duo's face.  
  
"Santa disappeared and I'm looking for him" Heero replied in a gruff voice. He had been trying to rid himself of the annoying longhaired shadow for ten blocks now so that he could focus more on his mission of finding Santa. Maybe if he glared a little harder and walked a little faster.  
  
"Hey! I know! I can help you find Santa Claus! I don't really have anything to do anyways! We can be like detectives! I'll obviously be the very good looking detective and you could be my trusty sidekick!" Heero groaned and increased his glaring though it seemed that Duo was immune to it.  
  
Duo then ran up to the closest Santa he saw, which wasn't that far because there was a Santa everywhere you looked. Before Heero could protest, Duo yanked off the Santa's long cotton beard, "Nope Heero, this isn't the real Santa!" Heero tried to hide his face so that no one would notice that he was the one Duo was talking to.  
  
Duo then zipped away faster then Heero would have thought possible. Heero continued searching for Santa Claus without any luck. Twenty minutes passed and Duo had not come back. He started to fiddle with the tip of his hat in boredom; he hadn't realized how boring it would be without Duo constantly talking. He was about to go searching for the longhaired blabber mouth(in case he got caught by the police or something for harassing the Santa Clauses) when he heard someone yell his name.  
  
"Heero that was easy! I told you I could find Santa Claus, he's right here!" Heero turned to see Duo dragging a fat white haired man by his beard towards him. The poor man was shaking and pleading for Duo to release him. Heero did not know and was afraid to ask what Duo had put the man through for him to be so scared. Once Duo dropped the man in front of Heero, he fell on his knees and started reciting the 'Our Father'. Duo looked at the man curiously and poked him with his foot.  
  
"Heero, is Santa always so weird. I thought he would be happy when I brought him here" Heero winced when the men started kissing his feet and throwing his money at them. It took some time but Heero finally managed to calm the white haired man down and the man left, thanking them gratefully. Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"But Heero he had a REAL beard and was really really fat!"  
  
"Duo Santa does not look like that at all"  
  
"So what does Santa look like? Isn't he an old man with a white beard and a red outfit?" Heero nearly laughed. The Santa Clauses that he saw at stores were nothing like the real Santa Claus. People were so stupid, how would a fat out of shape old man be able to deliver presents to people all over the world without dying of exhaustion anyways?  
  
"No, Santa Claus looks to be around eighteen years old. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He is always happy and laughs a lot. He makes stupid jokes and is too generous for his own good." Just thinking about this got Heero mad. The reason Santa had gotten kidnapped was probably because of his innocence and trusting nature.  
  
Duo looked really surprised about Heero's description of Santa. "Ok. so Santa is a eighteen year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes."  
  
"I don't need you to repeat everything I say" Heero snarled and Duo looked a little hurt at this. Heero felt a little ashamed for snapping at Duo; it was not Duo's fault that Santa Claus had been kidnapped. He breathed in deeply before calmly giving Duo an explanation, "Every one hundred years, a new Santa Claus is chosen. He is taken away when he is eighteen and is taught how to be a good Santa by the former Santa."  
  
Duo looked thoughtful for some time, "Maybe he ran away." Heero frowned and was about to reply that Santa Claus would never run away but then he started to think about the possibilities. Santa had been looking pretty sad lately.  
  
Duo, fearing that Heero wouldn't understand, tried to defend his statement "I mean I would run away if such a great responsibility was put on my shoulders for one hundred years! If I had been taken when I was really young and unable to explore the world I would get curious and would want to go visit the world. I would get bored giving presents to all the kids. Especially if all elves were as grouchy as you."  
  
"Fine, I'll go to the North Pole and tell the other elves about this. Wufei might not be happy that I'm coming home empty handed though."  
  
"Yay! I get to go to the North Pole" Duo looked so happy that Heero decided to keep Duo around. just for a little longer. Heero closed his eyes and both he and Duo started to glow.  
  
"Shit! Heero! I'm glowing!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm using my magic to bring us there and I need to concentrate"  
  
"You mean you're a REAL elf?!? I thought you were just a psycho or something and I was playing along."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes but inwardly smiled at Duo's shocked expression. Duo got over the shock pretty quickly though and yelled out at the top of his lungs in delight.  
  
"Yahoo! North Pole, here I come!!!"  
  
For some reason, Heero felt like he was bringing a living disaster to the North Pole. 


	3. Santa3

Santa's Disappearance 3/4 Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine so please don't sue Pairings:1+2, 3+4 Notes: I want to thank Granate for beta-reading this for me! The Trowa and Quatre flashback was her work and she really improved what I wrote! Sorry for posting this so late after Christmas. I was busy = ( I know it's really out of season but I hope you still enjoy it. C & C is craved!!!  
  
Part 3  
  
In the blink of an eye, Heero and Duo were in the North Pole and several elves ran up to greet Heero while others watched Duo curiously. Duo smiled happily and waved at the elves.  
  
The snow was incredibly white and the air smelled like pines and was lacking the smell of pollution that Duo was used to. Colourful houses were scattered around the land and it reminded Duo of large gingerbread houses. Everything from the windows to the fence of the house looked edible and Duo was tempted to rip a piece off of the wall and eat it.  
  
The elves were all dressed like Heero; a green outfit, hat and shoes. None of them were extremely short and Duo wondered why he had always pictured elves as miniature men. They all looked like average teenagers dressed in funny green garments. A group of elves were soon surrounding Heero and they were all talking excitedly. They quickly quieted down though and Duo looked around for the reason of their silence.  
  
"Yuy. What did you find out?"  
  
The elves all moved aside to let a black haired elf through. This elf looked extremely strict with his hair tied back in a tight ponytail and his sour looking face. Duo tried not to laugh and was about to ask the guy if he could pull that stick from out of his ass when Heero elbowed him. Heero knew him a lot better then he thought.  
  
"Chang." Heero said in acknowledgement as he nodded to the boy in front of him. Both elves looked at each other with hardly any change in their expression for a few minutes. Heero glanced at Duo then looked back at the black-haired boy. 'Chang' looked at Heero. Heero frowned a little then nodded and the other elf nodded in return.  
  
"I see." The black haired elf looked pensive for a while.  
  
During their silent communication Duo looked at both of them in confusion. They seemed to be talking through telepathy. He would have to ask someone about that...  
  
The black-haired elf then turned towards Duo and introduced himself as Wufei. Before Duo even had time to respond, Wufei had already motioned for Heero to follow him and Heero started walking away followed by a most of the elves. The few that had stayed behind were looking at Duo and whispering in each other's ears. Duo began to feel like a specimen under a microscope and even though he loved attention, those questioning eyes made him feel really out of place. For some reason, Duo felt angry and betrayed; how could Heero have just left him like that? Then again, Heero had no obligation to him.  
  
This must be the Wufei that Heero had been talking about earlier. The one that Heero had worried would be upset. Duo could sense a closeness and understanding between the two. He wondered if they were. together. Duo thought about this while he glared at Wufei's retreating back with jealousy and anger.  
  
His thoughts surprised him. He had only met Heero today! How could he already feel so attracted to him? Duo was about run to a quiet little place where he could sulk and think in peace when he heard Heero call him.  
  
"You coming?" Heero had stopped several feet away and was waiting with a strange look in his eyes. Duo's smile returned full force and he hurried to catch up to the elf.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa! I told you that I can't stay; I have to deliver presents to little kids!" The blond haired Santa Claus was lying down blindfolded and handcuffed to the bedposts. He wiggled and feebly protested.  
  
The other boy, a young man with brown bangs that covered half of his face, sat on a chair next to the bed and stared at his 'prisoner' with a predatory look in his emerald coloured eyes.  
  
It had only been a week since he had met the blond.  
  
[ONE WEEK AGO]  
  
"I can't do it," Quatre moaned, letting his chin fall to his chest, "I jus' can't do it." He fumbled for the bottle he had set next to him on the park bench and lifted it once again to his lips. He swallowed several times, pleased that that burning sensation had ceased. He had never had anything alcoholic before, but tonight, it just seemed like the only think that might relieve him of his troubles.  
  
"I don' wanna live at the North Pole for a hundred years all by myself!" he whined out loud. "It's jus' too much ta expect of a guy, yanno what I'm sayin'?" he asked the lamp post to his right. "I jus' don think I can do it," he shook his head mournfully, "I'll never make a good Santa anyway!" He lifted the bottle again but paused to look at it. He remembered that he had stolen it and burst into tears. "Santa doesn't steal!" he sobbed, "I'm failing already!!"  
  
He leapt off the bench and began to run, leaving the stolen bottle behind. He ran through the dark and empty streets of the city. He didn't even know where he was, and he didn't know where he was going to go, but at the moment he didn't care. Until he slammed into a wall. He stumbled backwards in pain and confusion.  
  
"Where did that wall come from?" he wondered out loud as he lost his balance and landed on his butt.  
  
"Are you all right?" a concerned voice asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head briskly to clear it, and looked up to the person who had just spoken to him. "I - I think so," he said slowly. The young man squatting next to him had brown hair and green eyes that were looking rather amused right now.  
  
"Funny, I've never been mistaken for a wall before," he said  
  
Quatre squinted at him and said, "Oooohhh." So, it wasn't a wall he had ploughed into.  
  
The other boy laughed. "You're drunk, aren't you?" he asked, "You shouldn't be out here alone and inebriated; you could get in a lot of trouble."  
  
Quatre was thinking that he wouldn't mind getting in trouble if trouble had green eyes like that.  
  
The taller boy cocked an eyebrow at the blond, who seemed to be studying him, but not hearing a word he'd said.  
  
"Ok, listen, I can give you a place to stay, if you need it," he offered. He helped the boy stand. "My name is Trowa, what's yours?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Quatre," the boy answered, "I'm sorry to trouble you, I'm. I'm not really myself anymore." He was sobering up a little, but still felt like bursting into tears when he said that.  
  
Trowa took his arm gently. "You've been crying," he whispered, pushing the soft strands of hair from Quatre's eyes.  
  
Quatre just nodded. He wasn't drunk enough to tell this stranger who he really was. Or was supposed to be. Nobody would believe it anyway, he'd only scare Trowa off.  
  
"That's it," Trowa said resolutely, "You're coming with me." He practically dragged Quatre to his house and had him dressed in pyjamas and settled onto the couch in no time. [END FLASHBACK]  
  
From then on he had decided that he would be the one to stay with Quatre to keep him company. Concern had slowly turned to friendship and then to love. Then one day, Quatre had told him that he was Santa Claus. He remembered that day clearly, as if it was only yesterday. probably because it had only been yesterday.  
  
At the time, he had laughed and thought that surely it was a joke; Santa Claus did not exist. Quatre had then showed Trowa that he was able to appear and disappear whenever he felt like it (so that he was able to appear in people's rooms to give them their present). After realizing that there was a big chance that he would never be able to see Quatre again, he had quickly tied his blond lover unto the bed.  
  
He had tried every single way possible to distract the blond. At first Quatre hadn't minded, in fact he really enjoyed the distraction, but he was getting more and more restless and determined.  
  
"Trowa. the kids are going to be disappointed."  
  
"But Quatre, you said so yourself that you didn't like working in the North Pole. Anyways, who cares about the kids?" Trowa wasn't exactly selfish but he had learned long ago that the only way to survive was to think about yourself first.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre again and doubt flooded his mind. Would it be better for Quatre to stay with him? Quatre had told him before about how stressful his job had been. He had also learned that Quatre had had to give up his identity to become Santa. Everyone had forgotten about him and it had been as if he had never existed.  
  
The question was if he was good enough for the generous Quatre. ..  
  
"Trowa! Come on! I have to go. Christmas is only in One day! I swear, if you don't let me go right now I'll teleport myself to the North Pole! As much as I love you, the kids really need me!"  
  
Trowa stared at the blond boy sadly for a few minutes without saying anything. He then slowly grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and was about to unlock them when everything started glowing. Surprised, he stumbled forward onto the blond.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the North Pole, Duo had been vainly trying to keep up with Heero and Wufei. Both elves had decided to wait for Santa to come. According to them, Santa was very sweet and innocent and would never let all the children down. So, they had been preparing the sleigh and gifts the entire day, patiently awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus.  
  
They kept on moving from place to place. Heero and Wufei had just finished checking on all the elves at the gift factory. They had had last minute gifts to prepare. Some children who were originally on the naughty list had sincerely been sorry and were changed to the good list. Heero and Wufei were already several meters away and Duo was walking tiredly behind them. Stupid Heero. Why were elves able to walk so fast anyways?  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright light from behind him. Duo turned around and spotted a blond boy naked and tied to a bed and a brown-haired boy laying on top of him. Duo gasped in surprise and ran towards Heero.  
  
"Heero!!! I think I found your Santa Claus and he isn't as innocent as you may think he is!!!"  
  
~End of Part 3~ 


	4. Santa4

Santa's Disappearance 4/4 Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine so please don't sue Pairings:1+2, 3+4 Notes: I want to thank Granate for beta-reading this for me! Oh, and all the mistakes you find are probably mine! Sorry for posting this so late after Christmas. I was busy = ( I know it's really out of season but I hope you still enjoy it. C & C is craved!!!  
  
Part 4  
  
"Heero!!! I think I found your Santa Claus and he isn't as innocent as you may think he is!!!"  
  
Heero turned around and Duo ran into him. They both lay in a pile of tangled limbs and embarrassedly fumbled to try and untangle themselves. They heard someone clear their throat behind them. The elf and the boy quickly got up, both of them looking a little flustered and red. but not as red as the naked Santa a few feet away.  
  
Santa had been quickly released by Trowa and was now wrapped up in a sheet from the bed. The blond got up and walked towards Heero and Wufei and tried his best to not look so embarrassed. Duo thought he was doing a pretty good job considering he was wrapped in a bed sheet and had a few hickeys on his neck.  
  
Heero was about to start yelling at Santa about all the trouble he had caused and how if he had arrived just a little bit later there would have been no one to deliver the present but Wufei beat him to it.  
  
"Santa, how could--"  
  
"Quatre," the blond haired boy cut Wufei off, "Wufei, my name is Quatre Winner. How many times have I got to tell you to call me Quatre?" the boy then smiled exasperatedly and Duo understood why Heero said he looked innocent. He didn't seem to care that Heero and Wufei were glaring at him and instead pointed to the boy next to him. "And I want you to meet my boyfriend Trowa."  
  
Quatre braced himself for the lecture he knew he was going to receive from that comment.  
  
"Quatre, you brought someone to the North Pole! You know very well that it's against the rules!" Heero was outraged that Quatre had gotten them all so worried while he had been wasting his time with some guy.  
  
Duo coughed and ducked his head. Heero's eyes widened when he realized that he had also broken the rules.  
  
"I brought him because. Duo came because. We needed. He." Heero vainly tried to defend himself.  
  
Duo gave him a comforting pat on the back and Quatre laughed, happy that he was off the hook.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had taken a lot of discussion, but finally they had settled nearly everything. Apparently, it was written in the 'Big Book of Christmas Rules' that however would fall in love with Santa would be allowed to stay with him and would instantly become immortal.  
  
And after much convincing and begging, Wufei had also agreed that it would be good for the group's morale to be given some free time and everyone. Santa, Trowa and the elves had been allowed to have the week ends off.  
  
Heero and Wufei had left to again and Duo had decided to stay with Quatre instead.  
  
"And then I said no you're the idiot!" Duo had at first tried and help to wrap up Christmas gifts but because of his lack of experience Quatre had decided that it would not be such a great idea. So now, he was sticking on the ribbons and telling Quatre and Trowa all the weird things that had happened to him.  
  
Quatre was very sweet and polite and Duo immediately liked him. Trowa, on the other hand, was quiet and reserved.  
  
"And the guy didn't even notice when I stole his car right in front of his face! You know, I have a reputation of being the best thief in the world!" Duo said proudly.  
  
"Well, I never heard of you," Trowa had spoken for the first time since Duo had started talking and Duo jumped a little because he had barely remembered that the guy was there.  
  
He soon got over the shock though and gave Trowa a devilish smirk. He walked up to Trowa and looked at him for a second. "You know, you're really tall!" He walked a little closer and seemed to be comparing their height difference before going back to his place. Triumph shone in his eyes.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything," Trowa said wondering what Duo was up to. The longhaired boy's smile widened some more and he pulled out a tube of KY jelly from his sleeve and laughed when Trowa looked at him incredulously and began searching his pocket. Trowa had a mixture of shock, admiration and annoyance on his face but didn't say anything.  
  
Duo spent more then an hour curiously asking Quatre millions of question. He had discovered that Santa was only able to give presents to those who believed in him which was probably why he had never received any presents. He also found out that Quatre was twenty-two years old even though he looked fifteen. Duo had asked about telepathy among elves and Quatre had said that only very few possessed it. Duo had so many more question to ask but after a while, Trowa ushered Duo out saying that Quatre needed to rest if he was to be delivering presents the entire night. Duo had a feeling that Quatre wouldn't be resting though.  
  
Being alone had given Duo time to think. He was worried about what they would do with him after Christmas and afraid to ask anyone. He was scared of returning back to the streets, and spending Christmas alone again. He had thought of asking to be allowed to stay with Heero like Trowa was with Quatre but the fear of rejection had stopped him. Heero had been with Wufei the entire day and what was worse was that Heero had ignored him nearly the entire day. Hurt and jealous, Duo decided to exact revenge by causing mischief wherever he went. Anyways, maybe if he did crazy things he would catch Heero's attention.  
  
Duo painted Rudolph nose black and hid in a corner and laughed while the elves panicked. He then played around with Santa's bag. It had amazed him how the bag could carry all the toys and not get big or heavy. He hid inside the bag and jumped out when an elf tried to put another present inside, nearly giving the unfortunate elf a heart attack. By the end of the day, all the elves were grumbling about how annoying Duo had been. Several of them sported a few bruises others vainly tried to hide their neon pink hair with their hats  
  
But Duo wasn't finished; he was having the time of his life! He went inside one of the empty gift boxes that lay in front of Heero. After some time, Heero carried the box towards Santa's bag (mumbling about how heavy the present was). He then jumped out with a ribbon on his head and yelled Merry Christmas startling poor Heero.  
  
Heero glared at him and dragged him towards a room and locked the door. Duo instantly regretted his decision when he saw the angry look Heero gave him. Heero's reaction was scaring him and Duo feared that he had gone too far. Heero was going to kill him for sure! Duo closed his eyes, awaiting his imminent death but instead felt soft lips touch his. Duo's eyes widened in surprise before he got over the shock and eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
Heero then broke the kiss, "Do you know how cute you look with a malicious smirk and a red nose? I was there watching you when you jumped out of that bag and nearly gave poor Zechs a heart attack. It took all my will power to not just kiss you then and there. I wanted to make sure that Christmas was ready in time and that's why I tried to avoid you. Every time I saw you I was tempted to just forget about Christmas and the children and instead spend all my time with you."  
  
"So. you don't like Wufei?" Duo asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Wufei is like a brother to me!" Heero looked surprised that Duo could actually believe that. He then lowered his voice, "All the time that I was with him I was thinking about all the things I would love to do to you." Heero's warm breath against his neck sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Oooh. I would love for you to show me all the things you wanted to do." Duo managed to gasp out. His heart was racing and he could barely think.  
  
Heero grinned wickedly and kissed Duo again only pausing to say, "Mine."  
  
This time Duo broke the kiss. "Oh? So I belong to you, do I now?" Duo said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, you're my Christmas present." Heero touched the ribbon that was still in Duo's hair. Duo blinked before laughing loudly. Heero silenced him with another passionate kiss and slowly took Duo's shirt off. He paused when he felt something hard in Duo's sleeve. Heero looked at the object and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah," Duo said, "A little something I borrowed from Trowa."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was now slowly rising. Quatre and Trowa had survived the night and were now tucked into bed enjoying well-deserved rest. Everyone else was either sleeping or quietly eating breakfast in their houses; everyone except two people who were sitting on the roof of a house watching the beautiful sunrise.  
  
The first one was wearing his usual green outfit and the second looked like he had gained a few pounds with the thick green jacket on him. He was wearing a green scarf, green hat, green gloves, green snow pants and green boots. The only thing that was not green was his face and long rope of chestnut brown hair coming out of his hat.  
  
"Now everyone will think I'm a Christmas tree." Duo had complained for a long time about not being able to wear black.  
  
Duo had asked if anyone had anything but red and green outfits and Heero had told him about one of the elves having a few fluorescent pink shirts he could borrow. Duo had instantly shut up remembering Wufei's murderous glare when he saw that his all his green clothes had been dyed pink.  
  
"So Heero, are you immortal like Quatre? Does that mean that I'm immortal too? If I am does that mean that I can go underwater without breathing? Am I able to jump off a cliff without dying" Duo enthusiastically asked Heero questions.  
  
"Yes. Yes. No. No." Duo really was the most curious person he had ever met and he wouldn't like it any other way. Duo had kept the ribbon in his hair and that reminded Heero that he hadn't even remembered to give Duo a gift.  
  
"With all this excitement, I forgot to get you a Christmas present" Heero looked really guilty about this and he scrunched up his face in a pout. Actually, he looked like he was ready to kill someone but Duo considered it a pout nonetheless. Duo erased the frown with a tender kiss.  
  
"Idiot, I already have the greatest gift in the world" Duo softly touched the sticker that Quatre had hastily written on and stuck on Heero's forehead.  
  
To: Duo Maxwell From: Santa Claus  
  
And both of them had the merriest Christmas of their lives.  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
Yay! Though this fic was actually pretty short I thought it would never end! I don't know how people manage to multipart fics without getting bored... Well, Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
